1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder arranged such that when a video signal is frequency-modulated, the phase of a frequency-modulated wave is in predetermined phase relationship with respect to the video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-9507 discloses that the interleaving of crosstalk from adjacent tracks is achieved by maintaining a predetermined relationship between the phase of the frequency-modulated wave and the input video signal. However, if a frequency modulator is forced into being reset when the frequency-modulated wave is put in a predetermined phase, the frequency-modulated wave will become discontinuous, so that a noise spike may be produced at the time when the frequency-demodulation takes place.
Conventionally, such resultant spike noise would be subjected to a muting process. But this may cause a partial dropout of the spike noise at the time of the subsequent muting operation.
That is, there lies a problem in that control of the frequency modulated wave to place it in any desired phase will lead to the partial dropout of demodulated video signals.